gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marry You
Marry You by Bruno Mars is featured in Furt, the eighth episode of Season Two. It is performed by New Directions for Burt (Kurt's father) and Carole (Finn's mother) wedding, which was organized by Kurt. Solos were given to Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Mike. It is the first of the two Bruno Mars songs that are performed at the wedding, the other being Just the Way You Are. Lyrics Finn: It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you. Quinn: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh). Sam: Oh come on, girl. Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash Quinn (with Sam): We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh) Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on) Sam: Ahh and it's on girl. Artie and Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no, Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, And we'll go, go, go, go-go. Artie: If you're ready like I'm ready. Tina: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, Tina and Mike: We're looking for something dumb to do. Tina: Hey, baby! Tina and Mike: I think I wanna marry you. Artie and Brittany: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you. Quinn: Ohh! Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Sam and Quinn: Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh), So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)? Sam: Let's just run girl. Finn: If we wake up and we wanna break up, Finn and Rachel: That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol). No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh); Finn and New Directions: Ahh, it was fun girl Artie, Brittany and New Directions: Don't say no, no, no, no-no, Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, And we'll go, go, go, go-go, If you're ready like I'm ready. Rachel, Finn and New Directions: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you. Artie, Brittany and New Directions: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you. Sam: Just say I do-oh-o-oh, Finn: Tell me right now baby, Artie: Tell me right now baby. Sam: Just say I do-oh-o-oh, Artie: Tell me right now baby, Finn: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you. Charts Trivia *This song has become a popular entrance theme at wedding ceremonies and receptions since. Reception The dancing wedding procession and its accompanying performance of the Bruno Mars song "Marry You" were mostly praised. Stack gave it an "A" and Berk five stars out of five, and Amanda Hensel of AOL Music called it "easily one of the best performances of the season". Benigno gave it a "B" primarily because the cast didn't "do anything particularly interesting with it" vocally, but called the performance "pure joy". Flandez wrote that "two Bruno Mars songs that were brilliant in execution and touching in sentiment", and Futterman agreed: "the Bruno Mars songs gave the show two of its best performances this season". While Benigno and Stack also praised "Just the Way You Are", and both gave the song an "A", Harper thought Monteith's vocals as Finn "aren't the strongest" and Bentley also wished Finn had not been the soloist. Additionally, Harper criticized the failure of the show to adjust the song's pronouns from feminine to masculine when Finn was singing to Kurt, and noted that Gywneth Paltrow had changed pronouns while singing Cee Lo Green's'' Forget You''" the week before. Hankinson was more impressed with "Just the Way You Are", and gave it a "slight edge" over "Marry You" for the episode's "best musical number", "given the emotional context". Source Gallery 586579_1290809910790_full.jpg Finn_(Marry_You_Furt).jpg glee_furt.jpg Fabrevans2.gif glee_furt_cover.jpg glee0208.jpg glee-wedding2.jpg Marry_You.jpg our-favorite-numbers-from-glee-season-2-vol-1-753-image_gallery_3052_glee-marry-you.jpg MarryYouFinn.png MarryYouRach.png MarryYouFabrevans.png MarryYouQuam.png Marry You..jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marry_You MarryYouBrittana.gif OB-LA672_gleejk_D_20101124200316.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Marry_You Videos thumb|300px|right|Original version Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4